shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syugami
Syugami (僧, Syuugami) or otherwise known as the Long Eared Monk (長い耳付モンク, Usagimimisou), was the former Chief Jailer of Kangoku Island but after the defeat and take over by the Itsubetasijo he had and the rest of the prison staff have been forced to be the security and the military force of Kangoku Island. Now Syugami is the third-in-command of the Kangoku guards and is the leader of the 2nd division. Way before he had became the chief jailer, he was a traveling man who had wished to travel throughout all of Wano Country and map it out for him. But sadly his plans had been stopped; he was framed for a crime against a noble family that he didn’t commit. So at first the wano country government had sent Syugami to the prison and after several months with good behavior. He was set free; he decided to stay on the island and somehow made his way up through the prison ranks. After the Itsubetasijo had taken over the island, Syugami became the 2nd. Division commander and often the brains behind the group. Syugami had eanred himself a bounty of 7,000,000 for such crimes as, his crime against a noble family and for betraying the wano country government, whenever Cho Cho had taken over Kangoku island. Appearance Syugami is a short old man, who is famous as the long eared monk because of his stretched out earlobes. He has his head shaved, with long white eyebrows and a beard to match. Most of the times he is seen with his eyes are close and a cheerful grin on his face, his face is extremely wrinkly and he is covered in liver spots. In terms of clothing he appears to wear a monk's habit, with a white robe coming down to his knees and over this a blue robe. He has a white sash tied around his waist, a pair of black pants and a pair of waraji sandals. Most of the times he is seen with a shakujo staff and a kasa hat. Personality Unlike many of the other Rangoku guards and the former prison staff, Syugami appears to be a happy go lucky and is always in a good mode. He seems to be polite to everyone and even to his opponents, he is respectful to them. With the whole monk theme to himself, he seems to be extremely wise for his age and is not scared to tell someone about themselves. Often being very blunt with them,, aside from this he seems to always have a smile on his face and has been shown to enjoy relaxing time. Syugami in battle seems to be kind to his opponents as well, whenever he had appeared in the sword saints arc. He was seen sitting in the middle of the battlefield had a cup of teat and offered a cup to his opponent. But some times Syugami does have to get serious and does find some opponents to be annoying, because they would never respect their elders and listen to what Syugami says. He appears to hate the egotistical and arrogant opponents, so with this he does seem to fool around with them and often tells them to strike him whenever they are ready. He is the classic examples of almost a material arts master, with a positive outlook on life. Relationships Kangoku Island Among the people of Kangoku Island, he seems to have a great respect for them and they do still seem to fear him because of the group he is with. The people of the idea seem to often hide away from him and he just grins and bares it. He claims that he would protect this island from any enemies and makes sure to have peace on the island. Kangoku Guards Among the Rangoku guardians, Syugami has a high respect for them and they to him. Syugami seems to has almost a fatherly relationship with the likes of Chan Sai, Chan Rai and Cho Cho. He often does instruct them to be careful with the enemies and to do as planned, but if they get on his nerves he does tell them. Itsubetasijo Syugami also has a high respects for the sword saints and had commented that he rather seems to be jealous of them. Syugami wishes to be 30 years younger, so that he could try and become of the sword saints himself. Abilities and Powers Syugami appears to be the brains within the group and is very wise for his years, aside from his brains. Syugami appears to be very light on his feet and since he is shorter, he is agile whenever it comes to fighting opponents. Syugami appears to know a thing or two whenever it comes to material artists and swordsmanship. Rather preferring to use his staff, but he had used a sword at an expert swordsmen and is a good opponents. One shouldn't let Syugami's age fool them nor to underestimate this old monk. Weapons Syugami's main weapon of chose is his shakujo staff, which is made from a rare metal that is found only in Wano Country. Aside from the shakujo staff he had shown to use a sword that he has hidden in his staff, similar to that of a Shikomizue based weapon. Fighting Style Syugami's fighting style involves his staff and his agility, he uses his staff for the main combat. However often Syugami will offer tea to his opponents and as such he can get them off guard, he appears to be a bit of a tricksters. Syugami aside from this has revealed anymore combat skills aside from his smarts. *'Tengokuyari'(天槍, Literally Meaning "Heaven's Spear") Syugami will point his spear out and it will stretch out a great distances. It is able to stab an opponent or object in the center to give a fatal blow. *'Tengoku Botakatobi' (天棒高跳び, Literally Meaning "Heaven's Pole Vault") Syugami will plant his staff's head into the ground and jumping up into the air, his staff stretches out. Thus allowing Syugami to pole vault across the field or from place to place. Devil Fruit Syugami had ate an as of yet unnamed Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, in which allows to make different sound affects in opponents or objects, after touching the traget. An example was after he had touched an opponents sword, it had made a squeaking sound with every attack with the sword. This ability seems to be more of an annoyance than that of an offensive or defensive power, one of the rare cases that a devil fruit doesn't have any combat purposes what so ever. Haki Syugami had shown to use haki at an expert level, he was easily about to withstand the blast of haoshoku haki that Shibaraku released whenever he and other sword saints attacked Rangoku Island. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai Category:Kangoku Island Category:Wano Country Character Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Strategist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User